Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The Electricity Generating Wave Pipe System is an invention that transforms ocean wave movement into electrical energy. Ocean waves are harnessed as a source of nonpolluting, endlessly renewable, electric power. The invention is a unique concept utilizing an internal float system that rides inside a tube or pipe. The pipe guides and protects the float from elements and from float skew. Moving parts are easily maintained and accessible above the water level. Rutta""s Electricity Generating Wave Pipes are relatively inexpensive to produce and long lasting. The system does not produce heat discharge or pollutants. Units are used for electrical output and applications can be applied that do such things as charge batteries or create hydrogen gas and oxygen by electrolysis for use in fuel cells.
Rutta""s Electricity Generating Wave Pipes are meant to be an inexpensive, non-polluting, simple to maintain, method of electrical generation. The source of power, ocean waves, is renewable and this invention will harness this power to create electricity. The system can produce electricity in a complete range of conditions that extend from calm (small rolling) to stormy ocean waves.
The Electricity Generating Wave Pipe System is made up of one or more Electricity Generating Wave Pipe units. Each unit consists of a separate, non-corroding, plastic, fiberglass or metal pipe (or hollow pole) of sufficient height and width to contain a float and pulley system and support a small generator. Ocean waves power the pipe""s internal system in such a way that electricity is produced.